20 Hours
by Starfire1407
Summary: What will Dawn do to pass her time during a bus-ride? Use her ultimate "weapon". But what if she can't? IkariShipping/ShinHika one-shot! [Edited as of 04-08-13]


**Edited as of 08-04-13. Added a good five hundred odd words too. Damn, this was an eyesore then.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: What will Dawn do to pass her time during a bus-ride? Use her ultimate "weapon". But what if she can't? IkariShipping!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~20 Hours~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Here I am, sitting in this dumb old bus, getting bored.<p>

Why am I even here?

Mom just _had_ to call me back to Twinleaf for some stupid reason which she wouldn't even tell. Argh, because of her oh-so-_urgent_ 'reason', here I am on a twenty-hour journey from Hearthome to Twinleaf. I sighed.

I just _hate_ travelling by bus. It gets so freaking boring and when they put Fantina's screeching on the radio- yeah, you get my point, don't you? It just gets so dreary and then I can't stop myself from— I yawned loudly, nicely stretching it for a good five seconds- sleeping.

So here I am, travelling in a rattling old tin can, listening to Fantina's 'melodies', which even the highest volume on my iPod can't block.

Great, just great.

In short, this problem is termed as _'boredom'_ for me. That's the civil-est word I could come up with for the damned thing, anyway.

So, I use my _**ultimate weapon**_ against this problem.

**Sleep**.

Yeah, nothing fancy. Just plain old sleep. What did you expect? A shiny laser beam or something?

...Oh, I crack myself up sometimes.

Staring at the rain outside, I felt my eyes droop and though I'd like to call myself a light sleeper, everything goes topsy-turvy, especially during a _long_ bus-ride…

* * *

><p>Brrr.<p>

It started to get cold when I got up, so I pulled out my red hoodie from my bag- a departure from tradition, right?

Well, I _was_ looking for a pink one as usual, but I had my heart set on this one. I don't know why, I just loved it.

Okay, so I put on my red hoodie, pointing out to myself that since I don't have a boyfriend like my besties, I got to get my own hoodie.

…

Wait, what?

Why am I suddenly thinking about my besties' boyfriends? No, not in _**that**_ sense, but didn't I tell them earlier that I was better off single?

Hm, I _do_ actually feel good about being single, but, I don't know why I'm getting strange thoughts like this.

It has _got_ to be this bus-ride.

Damn it all.

* * *

><p>Ouch, that <em>hurt.<em>

I don't know when I fell asleep again, because when I woke up, I felt quite stiff. Why do I sleep in such awkward positions? I grimaced as I tried to sit up straight.

There was a storm raging out there now; I could barely see anything out of the window. I yawned and stretched, trying to relieve those aching muscles and my arm hit something.

More like someone.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

I thought there was no one sitting next to me.

I heard a groan which sounded familiar. _Very_ familiar.

_Please don't be who I think it is-_

Too late.

"Troublesome." I saw a dark scowl on the person's face and I unconsciously shivered under the scary glare he gave me.

"Sorry Paul," I managed to stutter out, quickly turning away from him and making myself face the window, all while cursing my luck.

How is it _**always **_that somehow my _'clumsiness'_ targets him most of the time?

…No, I don't need to tell you all about the other similar incidents that have occurred. I'm sure you all are curious, but, nope. Not going to tell. Not at all.

I sighed and went back to staring out of the window. I knew there was no point in striking up a conversation with _**him**_**, **of all people.

The radio was off. I guess Fantina got exhausted (_finally_, might I add).

...Nah, couldn't have. People would have started celebrating otherwise.

Anyway, I plugged in my ear-phones and put my favorite song on my iPod. Then, I felt myself slipping into the arms of sleep yet again…

* * *

><p>I moaned in pain when I came to.<p>

Oh man, my neck hurts, my head hurts, my back hurts, _everything_ hurts. I didn't want to open my eyes. Opening them would mean acknowledging more of the pain. _No!_

At such times I wish I had a boyfriend to snuggle up to- what the heck. I think I'm officially insane. Stupid weird thoughts.

Just then there was _such _a big bump _(stupid driver and stupid roads)_, my eyes shot open and my forehead hit something.

_Why me?_

Groaning and clutching my forehead, I looked up and gasped.

"Ack, Troublesome!" He held his forehead in a pained sort of way too, looking obviously irritated.

I gulped and dumbly let out a, "Huh?"

"It's a quarter past ten now," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

_Really? So what am I supposed to do with knowing that? Battle Zubats in a cave?_

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry again." I don't think I need to try my sarcasm on him. Anyway, he'd outclass me any day.

"Hn." He settled back into his seat and frowned at the ceiling, arms folded up tightly.

I sighed. Well, now that I'm up, I may as well as eat.

I quietly ate the sandwiches which I had brought with me.

_Should I share them?_

I snuck a peek at him from the corner of my eye and decided not to.

_Maybe he was trying to wake me up so that I eat_?

...

Me and my stupid fantasies.

This is _**Paul **_we're talking about, not just any "decent and good" soul.

And that reminds me, I must start a debate on my clumsiness versus Paul. Now that's really random, isn't it? I giggled softly.

* * *

><p>Finally after finishing off everything necessary, I curled up again in the blanket they had provided <em>(thank Arceus for that because I was freezing!),<em> lay back and closed my eyes.

And waited.

I got up, drank some water and lay back again.

Still no sleep.

_Waaah, I want a shut-eye!_

I opened my eyes and stared into the dark. The lights had been switched off now and people were finally asleep.

Now.

I'm bored.

_**And I've overused my weapon!**_

I jerked upright in my seat, seriously getting freaked out listening to rhythmic breathing and contented snores. I ran my fingers through my hair franticly and tried not to scream.

_This. Is. Not. Good._

I don't know what I did but suddenly someone caught hold of my wrists and pulled me onto something. I tried to wriggle out but it just wouldn't let go. Then suddenly-

"Keep quiet and keep still, Troublesome. You may have slept the whole day, but I didn't. Now I want to sleep, so shut up."

…

Okay, now I was getting so bloody freaked out that I didn't even think of a retort.

You may ask why.

That was because I realized that my head was against his chest and the rumbling sound I was hearing was his breathing.

Eek! Never in my life I thought I would be in such a… such a… a _predicament!_

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

_Waaah, why was I blushing?_ _I shouldn't, I shouldn't, __**I shouldn't!**_

But then strangely enough, I felt myself getting sleepy _(weird, huh?)_ possibly due to—hell, I don't know…

* * *

><p>I got up quite late in the morning and found myself hugging my blanket.<p>

What the heck even happened? Was it all a dream?

* * *

><p>The bus had been delayed by two hours because of the storm. Can this get any worse?<p>

…I spoke too soon. Now there was a news bulletin on fossils on the radio, and guess what? The guest speakers were Byron and Roark.

_Ugh._

But then this wasn't as bad as yesterday's _'cooing',_ so I shut out the droning with my iPod.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, we were fifteen minutes away from Twinleaf. I quickly brushed my hair, checked myself in my compact mirror and straightened my dress. It was still a bit cold so I dug my hands into my pockets, trying to get them warm, and I felt something.<p>

I removed the _'thing'_ from my pocket to find out that it was some paper. I curiously looked at it, but couldn't go any further as the bus stopped and I was lurched forwards.

Groaning in pain, I got my bag, shoved the paper somewhere and almost ran out of the rusty old bus.

As soon as the bus turned and was out of sight, I let out a relieved sigh and threw my hands up.

_I'm free!_

But it was still some way to my house so I started walking.

* * *

><p>Walk, walk, walk.<p>

Ugh, I'm already bored.

Even though it's quiet and calm here, I guess I've gotten used to Hearthome's bustle-y nature.

…

Suddenly I remembered that paper. I searched frantically for it in my pockets and then in my bag and finally found it in the front pocket, all crumpled up.

Curiously, I opened it before smoothing it out and started reading…

_**Troublesome,**_

_**Get yourself sleeping pills next time and do something about your snoring.**_

There was an almost _eerie_ silence, except for the comical Starly chirp as I stared at the note for a whole minute.

I exploded.

I was _furious!_

I knew who wrote that.

That... that _jerk!_

Who the hell was he to say that I need sleeping pills? _I thought I slept enough if not too much._ I sweat-dropped at the thought.

_And he said I snore!_

I _**do not**_ snore! How _dare_ he!

I reached the end of the lane and turned to the next one. Anybody would predict that I would just walk straight, turn left and continue.

I reached the corner, blushed and ran back home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who read this before, I hope this is better. I'm so sorry for such a horrendous version! Even though it was more than two years back, but <strong>_**still**_**.**

**And for those of you who are reading it for the first time now, well, I'm just glad you didn't read that one. XD**

**Review~!**


End file.
